<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Love To Change The World. (Dystopia AU) by ItsASadDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034575">I'd Love To Change The World. (Dystopia AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsASadDay/pseuds/ItsASadDay'>ItsASadDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, DSMP, EVERYONE - Freeform, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is hurt and sad, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Foolish needs a break, Gaslighting, Gen, Help, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Mentions of Cancer, Needs, Nightmares, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jack, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Technobabble, Teen Angst, Time Travel, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, heartbroken georgenotfound, pain pain pain, spacing out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsASadDay/pseuds/ItsASadDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dream escaped prison and teamed with the Eggpire, stripping everyone's freedom away,making a set of rules, and keeping violent secrets. How will the server fight for their freedom and for the safety of their friends? Will they turn on each other's backs last minute or will they fight til the end despite their differences?</p><p>READ TAGS: Dystopia AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sapnap/Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Love To Change The World. (Dystopia AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New story, hopefully I can post more chapters on this one. Anyways enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>If any of the CC find this story uncomfortable I will delete it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kinoka Kingdom</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dream has all the power now! He even has the Eggpire on his side! Our friends and family are in danger Karl, don’t you care!?” Quackity screamed, his throat growing raw. “I know Quackity but we can’t just go into other land and hope we find someone! We’ll get killed way before then, you and I both know that.” Karl softly spoke as he tried to find any left over food or snacks. “Karl..Please, you and I both know that we can’t feed four people. Within next week we’ll run out of food.” Quackity spoke calmer this time. “Well what do you want me to do Quackity!? Go out and possibly lose one of my lives!?” Karl yelled, now facing Quackity. “That's not- Karl. I will die if we don’t do something right now and if I die then you and everyone else will as well.” quackity said, brushing his hair with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Karl stood away from the wooden island now looking out the window, blinking his tears away. The sun and clouds were unrecognizable considering everything was blood red outside, apparently it was a side effect of the Egg and Dreams god awful power. Karl sighed as he turned away from the horrid sight. He was supposed to stop this through time travel and failed, he failed everyone. “Look, let’s talk to Sap and George about this tomorrow morning, okay?” Karl said, putting on a soft smile. “We’ll be okay, we’re just tired and stressed right now, we need some sleep.” He spoke aging but now placed his hand on Quackity’s shoulder. “Okay...Yeah,okay, we can do that.” Quackity responded, becoming less tense. “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight Karl.” Quackity lazily waved before dragging his legs away. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Karl heard Quackity’s bedroom door close he let out a dry sob as he fell onto the floor. He knew Quackity was right, he was just so scared to even admit the truth, to even see the truth. He tugged on his hoodie attempting to breathe. “Time travel was my one job. It was to prevent any more problems and I failed.” Karl whispered, eyes widened with shock. “I failed..I Am a failure.”Tears slipped through his eyes, slowly falling off his soft cheek. </p><p> </p><p>If only Dream wasn’t a psychopath, they would be free. Everyone. Karl would be going on picnics with Sapnap, laughing at cuddling with each other. Karl would be screaming and laughing with Quackity, singing on the top of their lungs from the tallest mountain but no. Dream just had to be the villain of the server by bringing back Wilbur and giving the Eggpire more power. </p><p> </p><p>If only Dream didn’t make those stupid rules..The rules that everyone has engraved into their heads. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do not ask for anything. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Limited supplies (including food and clothing)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No Armour and weapons </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If I see you talking to others that are NOT a part of your nation or group, you WILL die.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Any ideas of running away will result in death.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Disrespecting Dream or the Egg will also result in death.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Overthrowing Dream and/or the egg will result in toutre.</em></strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>materials  you’ve gathered will be burnt.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stepping outside without any exception will result in death and/or toutre. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Anarchy will result in death.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>If I see ANYONE leave their positions everyone will face consequences. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Karl pulled his legs closer to his chest attempting to ignore the rules. He hated everything. He should’ve listened to Ranboo and Tommy but he didn’t, no one did and here they are fighting for survival. </p><p> </p><p>If only they listened. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Cavern</b> </p><p> </p><p>Niki walked quietly through the cold cave, examining everything. Paranoia was something she always had, especially when L’manberg was built. She was no stranger to it, no one was. She walked through the long hallway to become face to face with Jack. </p><p> </p><p>Her and Jack gave up their alliance because Niki was too frightened to kill Tommy, she knew she was in the right but Jack couldn’t seem to let go of grudges. Both Niki and Jack stopped walking, both standing their ground. “Hello,Niachu. How are you on this god awful day.” Jack spat. “Don’t you dare give me an attitude Jack. It’s not my fault that we’re stuck in this position.” Niki said venomously. Silence filled the cave once Niki spoke, the only thing that was happening was Jack and Niki staring at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Jack. we can go back to being somewhat normal once you agree with me. We could possibly work together to get out of this hellhole” Niki said, spinning on her heel and walking off. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you expect <em> us </em> to get out of this hellhole? We don’t have anyone else and yet we’re depending on them to save <em> our </em> lives.”  Jack snarled back, tightening his first. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know Manifold but I don’t doubt they're doing the same. We’re all stuck in the same position.” Niki said before disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don’t gain any hope. Your hope is long gone. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don’t cry for the fallen. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Any suspicious activity will result in toutre. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Lights out by 8pm. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Lights on by 7am.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>No laughing, unless said to. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>No talking to any leaders unless said too.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Houses should always be spotless.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>No yelling.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>No whispering in front of leaders. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>All doors must be iron.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how she was going to fight out of this hellhole but she would. She hadn’t given up hope yet, neither had Jack.                                  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                         Arctic Commune  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Philza cleaned the kitchen as Technoblade sat on his couch reading a book, most likely about fighting tactics. It was once another quiet evening, normally the quiet would be welcoming but in this state it was dreadful. “I miss Tommy sometimes, he would’ve been able to keep the house loud.” Technoblade said randomly. “The kid had a passion for being annoyin’ huh Phil?” Technolade said, glancing at Phil. “He sure did.” Phil said, letting out a sigh. “I’m sure Tommy would’ve found a way out of this by now, he was always smart like that.” Phil continued. “I remember how sneaky the little shit was, he could be right in front of you and as soon as you blinked he’ll be gone.” Phil said, now placing the broom away before walking to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>Phil moved his foot slowly, as to be careful about the chains rattling on the floor. “How’re your ankles?” Phil said, attempting to make small talk. “To be honest, shit. Can barely feel em anymore. I assume the same for you?” Technoblade spoke as Phil sat down on the couch to only nod. </p><p> </p><p>“We did this to ourselves, maybe if we paid more attention to Dream we would've been able to stop this.” Phil said again to only be welcomed to silence aging. </p><p> </p><p>He really missed the good ol days. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No transportation/wings.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No notebooks</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No torches </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No animals/ pets for self defense </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No villagers.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No potions</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No ores.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No sarcasm in front of leaders. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Depending on threat rate you’ll be monitored, </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“ I wonder how Tubbo is handling this..” Techno’s spoke. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Snowchester</b>
</p><p>Fundy tucked in the sleeping boy who just finished breaking down, he was a single parent who’s best friend and husband were missing, possibly dead, of course he broke down. Fundy slowly walked out Tubbo’s room, softly closing the door. “Is daddy okay?” A sweet innocent voice spoke from the left which surprised Fundy. Fundy slipped on a smile and nodded. “Yes he is, just a bit tired. Why don’t you head to bed as well?” Fundy spoke, knowing the kid would corporate. “Okay, goodnight Mr.Fundy. I’ll see you in the morning.” Micheal l spoke slowly walking up the stairs. “Night kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy began to clean up the living room, it was filled with toys and coloring books that were from Micheal. Fundy began to bend down and collect the toys and books, soon he placed the books onto a table before walking over to a bookshelf and pushing it slightly, which then showed a hidden oak door. Fundy turned the door handle revealing a small but long closet that was filled with toys and other utensils, such like a neitherite axe. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy quickly walked back to the table to grab the books and toys then soon placed them into the closet, closing the door and pushing the book shelf back to its original place. Fundy let out a huff before going to the basement and laying in bed. He too hated this world very much like the others, he hated the way he still loved Dream despite everything that the green bitch did. Fundy let out a sniffle before turning the lights off and putting the covers over his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No children or they will be taken far away </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No hybrid animals; only exceptions are Phil,Technoblade,Fundy,Ranboo,Foolish,and Tubbo.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No ender chests</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No secret rooms. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No toys.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No lessons unless taught by leaders. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No going outside. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>No going to the nether. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fundy was soon greeted with a balck atmosphere, sending me into a much peaceful world, or so we hoped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Erets castle </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam,Puffy, and Eret were sent onto the lands of the SMP which was quite unfortunate for them. Since they were closer to everything they were monitored 24/7 until around 9pm. <br/><br/></p><p>Puffy soon got out of her bed quickly but quietly made her way down into the basement where Eret and Sam we’re going to meet up. Each corner she made, the more aware she came. Once she finally made it to the staircase that led down stairs she slowed down, she barely heard Sam and Eret whisper as she got closer but she could definitely hear them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here..Sorry it took a while” Puffy whispered,brushing her white curly hair away from her face. “It’s alright. Now what can we do? We’re running out of resources and time not to mention I don’t know how those kids are doing right now” Sam said, obviously still in distraught.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam loved everyone on the server, no doubt about that. He took care of Tommy when his own dad wasn’t there, he took care of Ranboo when Tubbo couldn’t, he helped gain respect from the Totem God aka Foolish. He took care of these kids when no one could, he swore he would protect them and he failed. He felt horrible. He felt like a monster. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry Sam but I don’t think I have much resources left, we’ll have to wait til Dream gives us more items.” Eret said, frowning. Silence filled the circle before Puffy spoke. “Look, obviously we’re in a shit situation but I promise you guys that this will end soon. I know that everyone is looking for their window of opportunity, just right now isn’t the time. I know none of us have supplies right now and we all know the consequences if one of us or them gets caught.” Puffy inhaled before continuing. “We just have to wait, the time will come.” And with that she walked back up the stairs, feeling the lump on her throat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No secrets.</strong>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pandora's box</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat. </p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t want to wake up this time. </p><p> </p><p>They want to be free, to not be in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Dream has them hanging by the string, playing them and they can't run. </p><p> </p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p><p>Wake up. Red. Hot. Pain. Obey. Eat. Sleep and repeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading chapter 1 of this story! Hope you enjoyed please leave your feedback! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>